


and the entire world held its breath despite not knowing why

by nuclearpeach (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Master Sword (Legend of Zelda), i just wrote it at 1:30 am in my notes app, it's not even edited, kind of, literally all of these characters are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nuclearpeach
Summary: no one was watching. no one but the trees.or: while replaying breath of the wild, i pulled the master sword at night. obviously my monkey brain had some feelings over it or something.
Kudos: 17





	and the entire world held its breath despite not knowing why

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have no idea what this is supposed to be... i kinda just remember that when i saw how dark it was in the forest as link pulled the sword, i felt inspired by how subdued the moment looked. like, yeah, the hero from 100 years ago just reclaimed his sword from its resting place, but most of hyrule slept right through it. some people might never hear of it, even years down the line. idk, i just had thoughts and then ran with them lol  
> anyway, enjoy! if that's even possible

it was night, and the land of hyrule was dormant. though the occasional wandering traveller or night-owl remained awake well past the peak of the moon's arc in the sky, every other hylian had long since retired for the night. they were wise to do so; despite most monsters being asleep, the stal-monsters were not, and they were always out for blood.

this night was just like any other, really. the cold northern winds blew through rito village as usual, and in goron city, the volcano shook with each lumbering step rudania took. buliara kept vigilant watch over the thunder helm in gerudo town, and in zora's domain, gaddison paced fretfully under torrents of unending rain. hyrule was still in ruin. nothing was special.

and yet, in a forest to the north, away from prying eyes, something extraordinary was taking place. as a young man stood in a clearing, staring at the hilt of a sword older than the land itself, no one was watching. no one but the trees. hyrule was dormant in spite of the muted, unwavering hope that remained trapped within the lost woods.

and yet, in spite of all that- in spite of the fact that no one else was there for it- all of hyrule paused in anticipation as its champion gripped his sword for the first time in a hundred years. to the east, yunobo shivered in his sleep. to the west, kheel fell out of her hammock, body buzzing with nerves.

then, the hero steeled himself, and the entire world held its breath despite not knowing why. anticipation swept across the land as he pulled, and then as quickly as it had built up, the tension broke, fading into nothing like smoke from a campfire.

and so, as the hero pointed the master sword skyward, a beacon of reluctant hope, no one was watching. it was dark, and it was silent, and despite the momentous occasion that was taking place, no one was watching. no one but the trees.


End file.
